


Wanna Get a Shitty Morning Coffee

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ashoka and Leia have a coffee shop, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Roommates are shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: When Luke meets Han Solo after he had a quickie One Night Stand with his disgusting roommate Jabba, he doesnt expect much coming from the handsome man. After they fled the disgusting flat to Ahsoka and Leias coffee shop, things become a little more interesting. And of course Han helps Luke move out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this mainly at work, i am so behind on studying for my test, so tomorrow there'll be no fit, because I don't know what to do with the prompt really. On the 16th, the next fic (another Kylux) will be posted. A filler will be set up for the 15th prompt and i will try to write it when i find the time for it.   
> Sorry but i have a life too!  
> Have fun anyways!

When Luke woke the next morning he already smelled the stale cigarette smoke coming from his roommate’s door. Yep, he had a One Night Stand again. He was partly glad that he would move out of this shit hole in a week. No more socks in the kitchen sink and half-eaten pizza on the sofa.

   “Whoops, sorry.” Someone said behind him. When Luke turned, he saw the most beautiful man ever. Not exactly tall, but well built with dark brown hair. And brown eyes, like hot chocolate.

   “No worries. Jabba’s already out I guess.” The other guy nodded. Luke glanced through the kitchen, the mess his roommate had left behind.

   “Do you really live here?” Han asked.

   “Not for long anymore. I’m moving in with my sister and her girlfriend. But until her roommate has moved out, I needed something cheap. Next weekend I am out of here.”

   “That’s I think the best…idea. Is that a pair of underwear on the oven door?”

   “I don’t even want to know.” Luke said with a shudder. “I am Luke Skywalker by the way.”

   “Han Solo.” The two shook hands.

   “Wanna get coffee and breakfast? My sister’s girlfriend runs a coffee shop.”

   “Sounds a thousand times better than staying here.” Han said with a slight laugh. “And I am actually really glad we didn’t fuck. I mean me and Jabba.”

   “You didn’t?” Luke said.

   “Nah, I saw the flat and I am not letting anyone with a moldy pizza in his room touch me. I merely gave him a hand job and then he was out. Then I slept on the couch.”

   “Sounds about right.” Luke grabbed his jacket and keys. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

On the way to Jedi’s Favourite Brew, Luke was chatting with Han about their respective university careers. Han was studying engineering and astrology, a most certainly weird combination. His excuse was to say he’d wanted to build starcrafts.

   “Good point.” Luke said with a laugh. “I mean I love space too, but I’d never would want to work there. It sounds like seriously fucked up shit. No gravity…”

   “That’s the exciting thing about it.” Han said, but was interrupted by Luke entering the Jedi.

   “Hey lil bro.” Leia called over. “Who’s the hottie with you.”

   “None of your business.” Luke said to her. “That’s my sister Leia. And her girlfriend Ashoka.”

   “Hey there.” The dark skinned woman came over, her deep red hair in a messy bun on top her head. “I guess black with two sugars for you and…”

   “A cappuccino please.” Han said.

   “We’ll talk about breakfast later.” Luke said and pulled Han over to a table.

   “Alright Skyguy!” Ashoka called and walked back behind the counter.

   “Sorry about that.”

   “Your sister?” Han asked while he took off his jacket. “I don’t really mind to be honest. That’s one of the perks of coming from the other side.” He laughed.

   “I guess.” Luke said with a smile. “I’ve never really experienced it that way.”

 Han merely laughed and brushed his hair back. Luke sighed and tried to think about something else than the fucking attractive male across from him. Thankfully Ashoka came by and brought their drinks.

   "We've got Waffle Wednesday today. Want some?" She asked as she set down the missmatched mugs.

   "Why not." Luke said. "If you put your chocolate sauce on them, they taste nearly as good as Padmés."

   "Mommy's boy." Ashoka said with mock-disdain. "What about Mister Handsome over here."

   "Same as Luke." Han replied. "And the name is Han Solo." With a smirk, Ashoka walked off, her long red braids swinging.

   "And to think you were the guy I just met in my shitty roommate's flat."

   "It's your flat too." Han sassed back.

   "Not for long." Luke replied.

   "And I am most certainly glad about that!" The smirk was too much for Luke and he blurted out:

   "Do you flirt with just anyone with a dick?"

   "No, only those I truly like. Unless I've drunken my head off, but you'll notice when that happens."

Luke flushed, not only because of the sort-of-confession, but also because Han had leaned over the table a little, closing the distance between their faces.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

When Luke then moved out, Jabba was nowhere to be seen. Luke had said his goodbyes to the neighbours yesterday evening and apologized in advance for the noise. Though Luke had only a few things, he had a large moving team. Han was obviously a part of it, as well as old Ben, Luke's godfather, Ahsoka and Leia as well as Anakin and Padmé.

   "Mum, no that's my..." Luke sighed as he watched his mother carry a large box downstairs. "...pots and pans..."

   "Just let them do it." Han offered. "They won't listen to you one way or another."

   "Still I wanted my stuff to be moved orderly."

   "That's impossible with this family." Anakin said as he carried Luke's bed with Leia help past the two of them.

   "We will never obey the laws of physic." Leia said dramatically.

Ahsoka and Ben followed with some more boxes and suddenly Luke and Han were alone for the first time since they knew each other. And Luke blushed at the thought. He had now a huge crush on the man.

  "You look cute when you blush." Han said gently and took Luke's face in his hands. When he kissed Luke's lips, time froze. It was perfect, everything Luke had imagined it would to be kissed by Han.

Time unfroze when they broke apart.

   "Actually I like the look on your face after kissing much more than a simple blush."

   "You're an idiot."

   "Yeah, but I am your idiot." Han said gently and kissed Luke again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and (if you do it) commenting!  
> Have a wonderful 14th of Christmas!


End file.
